


Mune ni omoi wo daitara

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « On peut savoir quel est ton problème ? »« C’est moi qui devrait te demander ça, Taa-kun. Tu m’as ignoré toute la journée, et tu n’as même pas eu la décence de me dire pourquoi. Ce n’est pas moi qui a un problème. »
Relationships: Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	Mune ni omoi wo daitara

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Mune ni omoi wo daitara**

**(Si tu serres les pensées sur ta poitrine)**

Senga aurait aimé bien savoir quoi faire.

Ils étaient rentrés depuis peu, et Nika s’était mis dans le canapé à regarder la télévision, apparemment peu prêt à lui dire un mot.

Il avait été comme ça toute la journée, et il avait épuisé les ressources.

Il s’assit à ses côtés, sans ne lui dire rien.

Takashi regardait la télé, et il regardait Takashi.

Et il était sûr que le plus vieux l’avait remarqué, mais il avait continué à l’ignorer, imperturbable.

C’avait durait quelques minutes, tandis que tout le deux attendaient que l’autre cédait.

Mais Senga avait toujours était quelqu’un de tenace, et après un certain temps fut Nikaido qui se retourna vers lui, un sourcil levé et un air pour le moins ennuyeux.

« On peut savoir quel est ton problème ? » il lui demanda, irrité.

Kento soupira, en s’approchant lentement.

« C’est moi qui devrait te demander ça, Taa-kun. Tu m’as ignoré toute la journée, et tu n’as même pas eu la décence de me dire pourquoi. Ce n’est pas moi qui a un problème. » il répondit, direct.

Le plus vieux s’apprêta à répondre quelque chose, et par sa réaction Senga eut l’impression que les tons ne furent pas trop gradés, mais ensuite il s’abstint.

Il lui vit se mordre une lèvre et soupirer profondément, avant de croiser les bras et tourner à nouveau l’attention à la télé.

« Je n’ai pas des problèmes. Tu l’as clairement imaginé. » il lui dit, indifférent, sans ne le regarder dans les yeux.

Le plus jeune se fâcha ; il prit la télécommande et il éteignit la télé, puis il tira son copain par un bras et le força à se retourner encore une fois vers lui.

« Ne me prends pas pour un visionnaire, Takashi, s’il te plaît. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, car je ne l’ai pas imaginé, tu ne m’as parlé pendant toute la journée ! » il se plaignit, en prenant la même expression irritée de Takashi.

Nika, à ce moment, se permit un sourire méprisant ; il appuya le dos contre le canapé et le regarda d’un air de condescendance.

« Si tu ne l’acceptes pas, tu peux aller voir _Gaya-san_ , n’est pas, Ken ? » il lui dit, innocent.

Kento écarquilla les yeux, en essayant d’entendre ce qu’il voulait dire.

Quel était le rapport avec Taisuke ?

« Comment ça, je peux aller voir Gaya ? On ne parle pas de ça, on parle du fait que tu… » il commença à retaper, mais il fut immédiatement interrompu.

« Au contraire, on parle exactement de ça, Kento. Après tout, ne fut pas moi qui a dit qu’il aurait aimé bien avoir Fujigaya comme copain. Eh bien. Si tu veux vraiment lui, alors voilà la porte. » il siffla, en indiquant brusquement l’entrée et en se relevant, dirigé vers la chambre.

Senga resta tranquille sur le canapé pendant quelques seconds, avant de comprendre ce de quoi il parlait.

Quand il pensa à l’interview pour son premier photobook, il ne put pas éviter un son d’exaspération.

Il se releva et il atteignit rapidement le plus vieux, qui en attendant s’était allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés et les yeux vers le plafond.

« Tu es jaloux ! » dit-il une fois monté dans l’autre côté du lit et près de son copain.

Nika grimaça, il hocha la tête et il s’assit.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je dis seulement que si en réalité tu aimerais bien être avec Taisuke, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec moi. » expliqua-t-il, le ton de la voix qui essayait mal dissimuler son irritation.

Et Senga, face à cette expression, ne put pas éviter de s’éclater à rire.

« Taa-kun ! Allez, c’est seulement une interview. Éviter les soupçons, tu l’as dit aussi, non ? J’ai dit Fujigaya car il est la première personne qui m’a apparu à part toi, il n’y a pas aucun arrière-pensée ! » il lui dit, en s’approchant encore plus, jusqu’à lui mettre un bras autour de la taille. « Par ailleurs, j’ai dit que je te voudrais comme meilleur ami. Et tu es ça aussi, n’est pas ? » demanda-t-il, en écarquillant les yeux dans une expression qu’il voulait faire passer pour innocent.

Nikaido le regarda pendant quelques seconds.

Il donnait l’impression d’être prêt à retaper, mais en fin il se rendit et soupira.

« Je suis ton copain, Kenpi. » il dit, simplement.

Le plus jeune se serra contre lui, en appuyant la tête sur sa poitrine.

« Mais tu es mon meilleur ami aussi, vrai ? » il insista, en savant d’avoir gagné.

Takashi en effet rit, peu convaincu et un peu exaspéré, mais au moins il n’était non plus si fâché.

« Ouais. Je suis ton meilleur ami aussi. » il concéda.

Ils restèrent là pendant un peu, le plus vieux avait commencé à lui caresses presque distraitement la tête, et il fut là que Senga recommencé à parler.

« Si tu ne comprends pas ce que je fais avec toi… c’est parce que je t’aime, fou. » murmura-t-il ; Nikaido fit un son amusé.

« Je t’aime aussi, Kenpi. » il susurra en fin, et Kento hocha la tête, satisfait.

Il n’allait jamais comprendre les mécanismes logiques de son copain, mais en fin ce qui comptait était qu’ils s’aimaient. 


End file.
